digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharaohmon
, |n1=(En:) Pharoahmon }} Pharaohmon is a Ghost Digimon. Its body shines gold enough to be baleful. It is said that it evolved from Mummy Digimon, and it boasted absolute power in the ancient Digital World, ruling many areas. As for the mysterious ancient ruins that dot the Digital World, many Digimon were under Pharaohmon's control at the of the Digital World, and from these places which are said to have been raised in just a few days, that control can be perceived. Attacks *'Necromist'This attack is named both "Deadly Necro Mist" and "Poisonous Necro Mist" in Digimon World Championship.: Emits a fear-gas that steals the will of hostile Digimon, and slowly desiccates their flesh. This leaves the opponent with two options—whether to be lured completely to the world of death, or to serve Pharaohmon as an immortal, even in death. *'Fist of Nile' *'Mummy Mayhem' * Tut-ankh-lyl is a combination of the Egyptian "Tut-ankh" (X1-G43-X1-S34 lit. "Living Image") and the Hebrew . Design Etymologies ;Pharaohmon (ファラオモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Development It was adopted from a winning entry in the "Bandai-Town FAX Service Digimon Illustration Contest" which belonged to Toshiki Mizutani from . Fiction Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Pharohmon is one of the three Digimon Ryo must face once he obtains Agumon/Veemon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Fusion Fighters Digimon World 3 Pharaohmon is the first boss in the game. He can be found at the Protocol Ruins. Defeating him will reward the player an Old Wand. In PAL version, another Pharaohmon, along with a MasterTyrannomon and a Kimeramon, is a partner of Qing Long Leader. It can be fought in Qing Long city after defeating Galacticmon. Digimon World 4 Pharaohmon is seen in the Ancient Ruins dungeon in Grief Wasteland. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Pharaohmon is #366, and is a Mega-level, Technical-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Light element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 314 HP, 354 MP, 164 Attack, 140 Defense, 142 Spirit, 113 Speed, and 73 Aptitude. It possesses the All Elements, Mind's Eye, Miser, and DeathBarrier traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Pharaohmon digivolves from Mummymon. In order to digivolve to Pharaohmon, your Digimon must be at least level 50, with 9000 Dark experience and 9000 Holy experience. Pharaohmon can also DNA digivolve from Datamon and Kongoumon, or Taomon and Lynxmon, if the base Digimon is at least level 45, with 7500 Dark experience, and 7500 Holy experience. Pharaohmon can be hatched from the Golden Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Pharaohmon is #250, and is a Mega-level, Tank-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Holy element. It possesses the Death Barrier, Super Rich, Skill Master, and Healing Wave traits, and it has the special skill Dig. It dwells in the Class Desert. Pharaohmon digivolves from Mummymon. In order to digivolve into Pharaohmon, your Digimon must be at least level 40 with 180 defense and a level cap of 58, but only once you have befriended a Mummymon. It can be hatched from the Mummymon DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Pharaohmon DigiFuses from Mummymon and Nefertimon. Digimon World Championship Pharaohmon digivolves from Phantomon and BlueMeramon. Digimon Battle Pharaomon is a card digivolution, that digivolves from Mummymon at LV 41. It has the stat build of 3 STR, 2 DEX, 3 CON, 0 INT. Its In-Training form is Pagumon (P). Digimon Heroes! Pharaohmon is card 5-883 and 5-886. Notes and references